


Top 1

by hideiskens (Calico_Neko)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/hideiskens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko sulks, "I want to try to be the top." And when he gets his chance, why doesn't he do that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top 1

**Author's Note:**

> One shot of Reo-nee and Tetsuya, for 6/11 day.  
> KnB belongs to Fujimaki-sensei

Kuroko Tetsuya is beautiful. He costs the world (and heaven) for Mibuchi Reo.

His lips, his cheeks, his blue-sky head, his shoulders, his torso, his chest, his arms, his nipples, his stomach, his navel, his waist, his thighs, the 20 of his fingers, and more importantly, his 'pole' and 'mountains' down there.

"A-AH!"

Can't stop. The pretty boy Mibuchi can't hold himself. This is Kuroko's fault for being perfect. From the top of his head to his toes down there is just incredible.

His high-pitch voice when he moans, his soft chuckle when Mibuchi's tutored tongue slides up and down over Kuroko's fair skin, are like music for Mibuchi. It makes him calm, especially his heart. He wants more. It's not enough.

"Re-reo- _san_ , please..."

And when he begs, as the red color spreading in all of his face, as the bite marks and kiss marks making purple ones on his neck, Mibuchi's moves are becoming frantic and faster.

"Nya, ah! Reo- _san_ , please..."

"What for, Tetsu- _chan_?"

If only... If only Kuroko hasn't stood in front of the 'white door' already, the door that only need to be pushed to reach the top, he's sure enough he'll pinch the raven's nipple now. Mibuchi is a big bully; he really loves teasing his beloved Kuroko. Seeing Kuroko's puppy eyes is always amusing to see.

Biting his quivering lips, in whisper Kuroko says, "Please... don't stop. I want... Ah!"

Kuroko is everything for him. His wishes will be Mibuchi's strength, luck, charm, shining stars, dream. When he has said 1, he'll give him 1. So when he says "Don't stop," Mibuchi won't stop, until one of them cannot move again.

"Re-Reo- _san_!"

"Tetsu- _chan_!"

As the limp bodies collapse, covered with the other white fluid, both are taking a deep breath and grabbing the sakura-patterned blanket, ready to sail the seven seas, in their nice dream, 'til the sun peeks out.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya is beautiful, but not always.

And one of the times where Kuroko isn't beautiful is like this time, when he sulks like a girl yelling for a barbie.

Mibuchi has tried his best to comfort his cutie, to no avail. His Kuroko still pouts, longer than several seconds ago. The black-haired has bought him a jumbo vanilla milkshake, but what he gets are the slapping sound and the spurting of the drink.

For the first time ever, Kuroko breaks Mibuchi's heart. It hurts so much when he sees the empty cup on the floor. But no, he can't cry. He's the top, the _seme_ , the husband figure for the lovely wife figure like Tetsuya. It'll aggravate his good point if he cries now.

' _At least, I have to hold_ _'_ _til Tetsu-chan can't see my face_ ,' says the despair side of Mibuchi's soft heart.

"Tetsu- _chan_ , what happened?" Reo- _nee_ is always be Reo- _nee_ , doesn't know how to raise his voice. He rubs Kuroko's head and brings it to his chest, but Kuroko pushes him as if it's nothing.

"Please don't touch me now, Reo- _san_. I don't want to hate you."

In a second, thunder attacks Mibuchi's heart and soul. How could his Tetsu- _chan_ say that? What's Mibuchi's fault? He needs explanation!

"What are you saying, Tetsu- _chan_? Did I do something that offends you?" Only silence as Kuroko's answer, making the other whine in sorrow.

"Nothing. I'm just tired with our relationship."

Thunder attacks Mibuchi's heart, twice. Kuroko's statement means 'break up', right? The raven hopes no.

However, when the taller one reaches for Kuroko's hand, just to make sure that his words are just for fun, the blue-sky haired adds, "Because Reo- _san_ never gave me a chance to switch our position. I wanna try to be the top, too. Once is enough."

Mibuchi sobs. One, for becoming an idiot who has jumped into conclusion. Two, because he can't see Kuroko's deepest request. Three, though Kuroko isn't beautiful when he sulks, but he still is the cutest (Mibuchi states himself as the luckiest guy ever). And four, because the bottom position is so damn hurt.

.

.

Initially, it feels really great to be the bottom. Just lying down and he will be spoiling you. He's the one who'll give you love. He jobs his body over you to share his soul. He whispers your name to make sure that he loves you. He hugs you as if you're an expensive doll, need to be protected. Then he kisses and bites you just to state that you have been owned.

Those are Mibuchi feels when he accepts Kuroko's request, about the top thing. How Kuroko touches his body is making Mibuchi moan the teal's name. How he dances his 10 fingers all over Mibuchi's skin is intoxicate, begging for the other for more than that.

Mibuchi curls his body up, in silence stating to Kuroko to lick his pink buds. Kuroko does it and Mibuchi (inadvertently) makes a sound, a moan to be exact.

"Ah! Tetsu- _chan_!"

Mibuchi doesn't know Kuroko can make him like this, standing on his throne because of his act. It always Mibuchi who makes Kuroko reach his throne, not the opposite. And yet, why?

"I've learned so much from Reo- _san_ ," says he as if he answers Mibuchi's inner question. "So, is my technique good?"

The raven answers by moaning again and clutching on Kuroko's shoulders. What Kuroko does are only giving him a hand job at Mini Reo down there while kissing his chest and sucking his buds up there. It's good, of course, but he doesn't know how good it is. It's hard to describe. Always be top, he admits that this is the best.

Then Mibuchi comes in Kuroko's hand. His sticky fluid covers Kuroko's hand and Kuroko... he looks at the fluid then licks it.

"Sweet. Reo- _san_ 's is sweet."

Mini Reo stands instantly. How could he don't? With the spreading legs that rest on Kuroko's slim waist and the sexy nude figure of his beloved Kuroko, it's almost enough to make him out again.

"Don't say that, Tetsu- _chan_. You make me shy," says Mibuchi as he pulls Kuroko's neck closer and gives him a quick smooch on his lips.

"I'm sorry, but I really meant it. Even you allowed me to top you. I'm so blessed to have you." Just by hearing Kuroko's words, Mibuchi kisses his loved one hungrily, as if tomorrow won't come.

And Kuroko uses these minutes to spread the tight dot down there, because this one is what Mibuchi will do to him. Distracting his mind is necessary, to decrease the pain. With Kuroko's lips works on Mibuchi's swollen lips and Kuroko's right hand strokes Mibuchi's sensitive manhood, he inserts one of his fingers. Moving it slowly, no pain response from Mibuchi. Inserting his second finger, Mibuchi flinches, but not too much so Kuroko assumes that his Reo- _san_ is still alright. Making a scissor gesture while searching the pleasure gland, Mibuchi jolts as he gasps into Kuroko's mouth.

"There..." says the panting raven.

Knowing what he mean, Kuroko rubs that part again and again. The soft melody that always fills Kuroko's ears everytime he has a love time with him are flowing to his heart. So lovely. Kuroko moans too for the impact.

Minutes later, where the room is only filled with the sound of their breaths, Kuroko removes his fingers out after realizing that Mibuchi is near. He's the top now, Kuroko doesn't want Mibuchi to come just by his fingers.

"Eh? Tetsu- _chan_ , why?"

Leaning backward, Kuroko meets with the lustful Mibuchi. His black hair is untidy, his face has become red, his lips has become swollen, but more kissable, the marks that spread on his body are like a bunch of diamonds.

"Did I look this sexy too?" Kuroko says in whisper as he wipes the unknown saliva from Mibuchi's left side lips. "Reo- _san_ , could I go inside?"

Smiling, the raven smiles widely. "I'm Tetsu- _chan_ 's today."

The later comes totally wrong. No, not because of Tetsuya's manhood, nor his untutored technique in doing Mibuchi, but because of his suppose to be bottom.

When Kuroko inserts his tip into the tightness, though he had worked on it, Mibuchi's face has turned 180 degree. How could Kuroko say it? Pain? Sorrow? Suffer? Not to mention the hoarse and tears.

Kuroko's heart skips a beat. Of course. How could he forget about the first time? How could he make his Reo- _san_ hurt? How could he be so mean?

"I can't do this," says Kuroko, hiding his face with his bangs. Mibuchi can't see the face, but he knows something is happening, known by Kuroko's body which suddenly moves from his recent position.

"Tetsu- _chan_ , wha- AH! What are you do- Guh!"

Kuroko Tetsuya, who requested to be Reo's top, without any preparation, straddles on Mibuchi's manhood.

.

.

Four freaking times Mibuchi has come and three of them are inside. Kuroko has gone limp beside him, but still concussions. Acting to be the top just to change into bottom was must be hard and exhausted for his body. However, he's still smile sweetly to Mibuchi. He leans his head on his lover chest while embracing his muscled stomach.

"Tetsu- _chan_ , why? Did you say you want to try?"

In his usual flat tone, but full of kindness in it, Kuroko answers, "Because, even though I know it would become good in times, I still don't want to hurt you. I hated it when I went inside just to see Reo- _san_ 's pain face. I don't like making you hurt." Inhaling Mibuchi's scent, Kuroko adds, "I'm fine being your bottom. So, please take care of me."

So, it's Kuroko himself who has aborted everything, just to make sure that he won't hurt his beloved one.

The raven almost fails to hide his tears, so he hugs Kuroke into a possessive gesture, reassuring him that the flower guy like Mibuchi Reo is a man for his lovely Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

Then, what it means by being the top or bottom?

And the answer is love.


End file.
